


Day 24

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those bumping into this series, it was inspired by one of my favourite readers who adores 'the lisp' so I'm attempting to redo the Sherlock series beginning with ASiP, leading to eventual Johnlock at some point. I am skipping non-Sherlock scenes though the missing scenes are referred to, as they happened, and on alternating days will have internal dialogue for each character. There is a single lithp per bit, as Ben usually only lithps when tired and Sherlock only lithps when nervous around you know who and only occasionally. This is meant to be a bit a day for a year...and a bit cracky...we shall see how it goes. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24

"Polithe! Open her up!"

Wha- Police, what the fu-?

"No...no. Teeth. Tan. Californian - right? L.A. - Santa Monica. Just arrived -

How did he - 

"How can you possibly know that - ?"

Oh. The -

"...luggage."

"Probably your first visit to London, going by the ahhhem 'route' your cabbie was taking you?

"Sorry - you guys are the police?"

"Yeah - everything alright?"

Where on earth did he get -

"Yeah."

"Welcome to London."

"Basically just a cab that happened to slow down..."

"Basically."

"Not the murderer."

"Not the murderer. No."

"Wrong country. Good alibi."

"As they go."

"Where did you get the id? Detective Inspector Lest - "

"Keep it, I have plenty of others at the flat. I pickpocket him when he's annoying...What? Why are you giggling?"

I'm giggling.....can't remember the last time - 

"Nothing...just...'Welcome to London.' "

A smile...damn, he just smiled at me, did his eyes just turn colour...I am so...

"Got your breath back?"

"Ready when you are."

...in trouble...damn


End file.
